E3 2018
E3 2018 ( Electronic Entertainment Expo 2018,) is the 24th Electronic Entertainment Expo, during which hardware manufacturers and software developers and publishers from the video game industry will present new and upcoming products to the attendees, primarily retailers and members of the video game press. The event, organized by the Entertainment Software Association (ESA), will take place in Los Angeles, California from June 12–14, 2018, at the Los Angeles Convention Center. E3 2018 will continue to offer public access passes to the event, following from its first such offering during E3 2017. However, to address issues with over-crowding in the exhibitor halls, E3 2018 will open on two days with industry-only access for a few hours before permitting public access to the exhibitors. Only those with complimentary industry passes and publicly purchasable business passes will be able to take part in these exclusive hours. 1,000 of the public passes, called "Gamer Passes" were sold at $149 USD with the rest of the public passes being sold for $249, on a first come, first serve basis. Those passes, as well as the business passes went on sale on February 12, 2018. KICHO A or B E3 2018 A or B is a Pre-E3 2018 Event were fans will choose what to be revealed. it will start 4pm CST / 5pm EST / 2pm PST. it's was an almost of a Hour and revealed JTV Punch Battle 3: Superfist, The Upcoming Anime Series JTV Punch Battle, and New Games such as Wedding and Big games such as War 4, Snax and Red Riding 2 *8 New Reveals *7 Already Annouced KICHO @ E3 2018: Gamestation 4 / Cinq KICHO's first E3 2018 event will be the console, Gamestation 4 and Gamestation Cinq. and will begin on June 9, 2018 at 5pm CST / 6pm EST / 3pm PST. and Revealed big Highlated game Joseph Odom VI, Joseph Odom: The Red Curse: Feel Real Justice, Project Fordway 3. Gurndum, Skit The Cat and Code Insert Evolution 2 and New Reveals such as Akira and Refounded *14 New Reveals *23 Already Annouced KICHO @ E3 2018: G5 KICHO's 2nd Event will be G5. and first time as a standalone event for the handheld and will begin on June 10, 2018 at 6:30pm CST / 7:30pm EST / 4:30pm PST. KICHO will reveal exclusive details on the G5 version of Life Time: Island Yandere, G5 Exlusive Young Joseph Odom and The Fallen Angle and reveal more details on annouced and unannouced titles. on April 4, 2018 it was revealed that the event will be an hour and 50 mins *6 Already Annouced *19 New Reveals KICHO @ E3 2018: GSEraser & G5 Titan KICHO 3rd Event will be the Spinoff Consoles. KICHO will share details on the two consoles including annouced and unannouced titles. the event will begin on June 11, 2018 at 4pm CST / 5pm PST / 2pm EST. *8 New Reveals *1 Already Annouced GS Eraser G5 Titan KICHO @ E3 2018: Doe Stores/ E3 Show Floor KICHO will have E3 Demos for people to try out during E3 2018. these game will not be at any of the main shows on May 5, 2018 KICHO revealed that Miru (I) will be playable at E3 2018, including it's launch titles Joseph Odom (i) and Project Ray (i) 2018 *SoulAcross (2018) *Super Dumbhero (2018) *Joseph's Adventures: Skull Stone (2018) *Joseph Odom 5: Showdown at Blue Aron (2018)** *Odom Punchers: The Front X (2018)** *MyCraft: The Road of Sara (2018)** *Joseph Odom: Rollerz (2018)** *AFTERLIFE (2018) *Code Insert: Party (2018) *Joseph Odom (i) (2018) *Project Ray (i) (2018) *Project Son (2018) *Scrolls (2018) *Galaxies: The Spell of Ducan (2018) *S.A.G.E (2018) 2019 *Lego Framed (2019) *Project Kadooba (2019)***** *Professor Odom and The Island Mystery (2019)*** *Phantom Stars: Remastered (2019) *Evil Darkness 2 (2019) *Axel 2 (2019) *Orange Crush 2 (2019) *AFTERLIFE: G5 VERSION (2019) *Heroes Don't Leave (2019) *Joseph Band XD 3 (2019) *Phantom Stars III (2019) *W-Man: Climax (2019) TBA *Sonal 2 *Aliens***** *Stargate***** Skipping *Joseph Odom 5 (2015)* *Saints X Saints IV (2025) *PuPz IV (2019) *Manda 4 (TBA) *MyCraft: Filp (2019) *MyCraft 2 (TBA)***** Misc Events Toradora 50% off offer on it's Video Games! KICHO has annouced on March 22, 2018 that all Toradora Games are 50% off. today until June 13, 2018 at 11pm CST *Toradora Fun 2 Play - ($9.99) *Toradora: Taiga's Story ($25.99) *Toradora: Party Pally ($19.99) *Toradora: The Return Of Friendship ($32.99) *Eat! Toradora ($9.99) *Odom x Toradora: The Vally Adventures ($31.99) *Toradora: The Missing Bunny ($20.99) *Toradora: The Story of Taiga and Ryuuji ($39.99) Notes (*) = the game has already been release (**) = not the game but an expansion pack (***) = alrady out in japan (****) = coming to japan first (*****) = no platforms annouced at this time. Category:Events